


黑暗中

by laokeng



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Vampire Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 11:07:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 黑化丝带和狼人德里克，一发完





	黑暗中

黑暗中，斯泰尔斯的双眸异常妖冶。德里克沉醉在那鲜亮的红色中。斯泰尔斯微微笑起来，勾起了一个漂亮的弧度，仿佛钩子一样勾住了德里克的注意力。  
一向自诩自控力良好的德里克，此刻仿佛丢掉了他骄傲的自控力。他搂着斯泰尔斯的腰，隔着衣服都能感受到藏在棉布下那炽热的丝滑和柔软。他盯着斯泰尔斯那诱人饱满的双唇，原始的欲望在血液里崩腾。  
斯泰尔斯静静的笑着，眉目弯弯，说不出的挑逗。他看出了德里克眼神中的苛求，感受到他身体中咆哮的原始需求。他探出舌尖，从一个嘴角沿着唇线划到另一个唇角。浅浅的水雾罩在红润的嘴唇上，仿佛镀上了一层薄薄的水晶膜。德里克看着，突然想到以前吃过的QQ糖。  
斯泰尔斯的动作无比挑逗，德里克盯着那鲜亮红润的嘴唇只想狠狠的咬下去，事实上他也这么做了。托着斯泰尔斯腰的手收紧，他将人紧紧的圈住，另一只手托着脑袋，狠狠的品尝着怀中人嘴唇的滋味。  
斯泰尔斯并不顺从。他也想要主动权，伸出灵巧的舌头，从唇齿间的缝隙穿过，在德里克的口腔里攻城略地。这一举动更加激起德里克内心深处的野兽。他猛地将人按在床上，开始玩儿起了攻城略地的游戏。  
牛仔裤封印的欲望在叫嚣。它们像一对被分开关着的爱人，用尽全力想要奔向对方的怀抱。试探，苛求，慰藉。通过碰撞，它们确认着彼此的存在和感情，却又不满足于现状。它们想要冲破囚牢，通过肌肤相触的温暖感受着对方，宣泄潜藏的本能诉求。  
德里克的理智关不住名为“本能”的野兽。它在德里克的身体里，每一个细胞里喧闹，激发着最原始的渴望。德里克深蓝的眼睛里，静静的燃烧着一团火。斯泰尔斯知道那是什么。他缓缓地开口，“来吧。”  
仿佛是咒语一般，德里克彻底放弃了他的理智。粗暴的扯开斯泰尔斯的T恤，他开始一口一口的品尝着来自一个吸血鬼特有的味道。  
“嘿，轻点。”  
不小心被咬到的斯泰尔斯抱怨着。  
“你可以咬回来。”  
德里克再一次添了从伤口流出的少量血迹，不同于狼人的炽热，不同于人类的温暖，这种特有的冷冽的清甜是属于吸血鬼的。这令他疯狂。  
“你可不许后悔。”  
斯泰尔斯说完就快准狠的对着德里克的脖子咬下去。他勾着德里克的脖子，挂在他的身上，贪婪又满足的感受着狼人的温暖一点一点蔓延在血管的感觉。苏爽无比。  
吸血鬼的獠牙藏着一种特殊的毒，可以让他的猎物处于欢愉，从而忘记自己被吸血的痛苦。但在德里克这里，似乎有反作用？  
德里克突然对着天长啸一声，湛蓝的眼睛更加深邃，眼中静默燃烧的火更加旺盛。他扯开束缚，用最原始的姿态和斯泰尔斯碰撞。  
一下  
一下  
在一下。  
原始的欲望在咆哮，释放的本能在肆意的指挥着行动。所剩无几的理智在燃烧中遗失殆尽。德里克的低吼，伴着斯泰尔斯欢愉的尖叫成为一首别样的小夜曲。  
斯泰尔斯在最原始的碰撞中感受到欢愉。每个神经都在苛求着这份来自痛苦的甜蜜，他不由的绷直脚，把身体舒展成一个优美的弧度，任由德里克带着他体验冲上云霄般的乐趣。  
德里克感受着身下人每时每刻的变化，欣赏着妙曼的姿态，看着他被这原始愉悦染红的脸颊，不禁深深着迷。斯泰尔斯轻喘着，用那红的妖娆的双眸看着他。德里克忍不住再一次俯身亲下去。  
这一夜，他们释放了自己内心的野兽，服从于最原始的本能。


End file.
